Megaman x in equestria girls
by megaman x ultimate
Summary: Here I bring a crossover between blue hero and elements of harmony Canterlot high. I hope you like it
1. Chapter 1

**I AM VERY GOOD GOOD speaking English but I'll try. Here is the FANFIC**

CHAPTER 1: THE MISSION

A day like this just xo Megaman X, his best friend and his friend Zero Axl had defeated Sigma and Lumine in space. X was resting until he woke Zero to invite him to play cards, were playing until said thoughtfully x

Zero, SIGMA Think you REALLY HAVE DIED ON THE MOON?

Zero said x Do not worry if he lived is too damaged to carry out a new attack-on that Axl enter using your ability to copy and sigma x causing a big scare to return to normal wear began to laugh out loud but Zero He gave a small bump on the head and said:

Let yourself to make those jokes for a moment we thought we were sigma truth

But Zero Axl said, was a harmless joke did not go lastimados- Zero admonished making do 20 push-ups, Axl ended tired but happy.

That rang alarm speaker said: CALLING ALL HUNTER Mavericks, report to THE PATIO CENTRAL-

Now what happened? - Said Zero

It's Alia said sigma again-

'I can not believe I said x worried sobrevivió-

What did - Axl- said was in the museum and stealing the sacred jema culture of Cambodia-Alia he said.

What has particularly said that jewel of Zero watching

-The Jewel Cambodia believed that the gods would transport to the site models; actually this gem if fuses with a power capacitor can raise enough to repair the powers of any being or can open a portal to another world Alia stranger said looking at his computer power.

We must stop we will stop sigma cried X

Each took their weapons, Axl took their guns, Zero grabbed his saber x grab chips armor and acceleration on your feet, I install immediately.

They teleported to the museum where they beat the Mavericks sigma upon arrival at the main salt gem found in a kind of machine that received citywide power outages and causing system failure.

At that time Sigma emerged from the shadows, but this time his body was full, he began to laugh maniacally as he said:

Well, well we have here, the hunters children who come to play with me once told a grinning evilly.

-Sigma So were still alive right? - Zero said brandishing his sword

If and now makes damn junk hunters- said Sigma smiling

The three hunters were prepared for battle ..

TO BE CONTINUE...


	2. Chapter 2 THE PORTAL

**HERE WE HAVE THE GOOD PART where things get more interesting ...  
** **CHAPTER 2 THE PORTAL**

Sigma was standing next to the machine had his entire body but could not use his powers because it was connected by various cables to the machine, but snapped his fingers and nothing appeared: Vile, Sting chamelon, Spark Mandrill, Boomerang kuwanger and Lumine.  
The three gasped his enemies had been raised amid that Sigma he said:  
Sorry to not have fun with you but this machine will help me regain the powers that I lost many years ago, with each battle vera my body was losing power to the point that died once but thanks to that fool Gate who raised me but my body in a deplorable state so I had to resort to other beings to live like a parasite, but now that I have this opportunity not'll waste; this time I'll take care of making them useless junk, I learned that my mistake was underestimating now fight their enemies were improved by 100%  
No let you get away with the humdrum Zero he said. The three hunters attacked, Zero and Axl fought all while X was responsible for Sigma and his machine. Despite all his arsenal attack, he could not give sigma or your machine because they were protected by a protective field. Sigma laughed and said, It is useless to me will never detener- in X that you shot the gem so the machine to the horror of Sigma was deactivated but that ...  
The machine suddenly burst generating a kind of portal that absorbed by most who tried to avoid all were sucked into the mysterious portal.  
We FINISHED WITH GOOD PART WITH A SURPRISE IN THE THIRD


	3. Chapter 3 A STRANGE WORLD

**Chapter 3 A STRANGE WORLD**

X lands on another world banging his head and knocking him unconscious, woke up three hours later and saw that he was in a kind of forest looking to Zero, Axl or villains but saw no one, he was surprised that his vision was not normal, that data received but saw looked quite normal. That I check your body to see if he had any wound and rearo something in amazement:  
He had become a human being!  
X saw it was a human just as it was in their world reploid, he saw that he could use his armor and X-buster but became a teenager human flesh and blood. Stay in great shock, recovered and showed off their fighting skills and saw remained the same. He took off his armor and saw he was wearing a blue polo shirt with an X in the middle, blue trousers brought sneakers and dark blue. He left the forest where she was and looking straight path to your friends and met a large sign at the entrance of a city that read:  
WELCOME TO THE CITY OF Canterlot  
X walked in quietly, as he did he saw human different from what was in their world, they were of different colors that a coin on the floor picked it up he found and watched and wondered if this was what they called money. He felt something strange in your body, feeling a lack of energy wondered what the hell was that and recalled that Dr. Cain mention that humans felt that way when they were hungry and wanted food saw a juicy apple on a tree, you made your mouth water so I gave a very agile leap and grab the apple. Before eating I saw many boys and girls watching human mouth open and saying,  
-how did you do it?  
-you are amazing-  
'What gym you are going?  
'Are you an acrobat?  
-do you have Facebook?  
-do you have a girlfriend?  
X was surprised that you speak well for a simple jump or be unable to do so and therefore impress thought while eating apple and enjoying its taste. That I hear a scream from a nearby alley and ran to him.  
In the six girls had been cornered in fear and surrounded by seven subjects with hoods. The observed X: the first was purple skin and purple hair with a pink line on one side that was Twiligh Sparkle; the second was a blonde girl orange skin with a cowboy hat was Applejack; the third was a girl with yellow skin and pink hair was Fluttershy to faint; the fourth was a girl of celestial rainbow skin and hair that was hit; the fifth was a girl with pink hair and skin foam and the fourth was a pretty girl with white skin and purple hair. All were very frightened and crying, the masked men approached slowly smiled and said:  
They'll be our hermosuras-. X put on his armor shadow looked like a ninja suit said - hear tontos-, types were furious and rushed at him with knives and guns. X use his speed and beat those guys with a single blow, they were wounded and were saying:  
-We Will pay the accursed, X turned to the girls who were gaping as he returned to his normal form.  
Who are you - told stunned Twiligh  
My name is Megaman X X or simply'm a maverick hunter and I come from another world, I am in charge of protecting humanity X. he said the astonished girls saw the guys returned with more men. They attacked but the active X X -buster and threw his bursts of energy that made them flee. All could not believe what they were seeing, he X the look and smiled as they were astonished at the ...  
TO BE CONTINUE...  
WELL I HOPE YOU LIKED IT


	4. Chapter 4 WHAT HAPPENED TO THE OTHERS

**CHAPTER 4 What happened to the others?**

A few hours earlier ...

Twiligh and her friends had gone for a walk

That beautiful day- told Fluttershy

-Twiligh Leave those books, bobita. Not enjoy life- said Pinkie Pie

-Ok- She said pushing his book - we all said ok- the picnic.

While the bus would take some guys put them in an alley, Rainbow Dash defend attempt but fell to blows, but heard shouted. In that X came to save them

END OF FLASHBACK

X made sure they were well and went in search of his friends.

That was amazing and gracioso- said Pinkie foot jumping for joy

'You can not believe we have saved but who is X What is a maverick hunter how could launch these bursts of energy and that was that cannon on his arm -? Twiligh said

'The important thing that we are well candy said Applejack

I want to learn to fight like Rainbow Dash said that there was astonished

It looked like a very handsome superhero Rarity said sighing. The others turned to her and she was very blush.

SIGMA WHILE ...

Sigma discovered that also became a human being with horror for him, he began to meditate: Now everything was very vulnerable if attacked in this state the smallest burst of energy would destroy forever, stumbled and became Chinchon a big head. He saw that the entrance was a kind of old tempo.

She entered it and saw a very strange guy chained, he was a skinny red skin and hair blabla. The guy told

Hey baldy ¿you release me? -. Sigma resented who called bald, it was all because he hated the DR CAIN

Why these chains - I wonder Sigma.-Eeeeeeesssssstteeee some bad stuff but if I collect enough magic pus be very powerful if you want to give you some of my power-said type. Sigma did not think twice and released.

My name Sigma said

'I said my name Tirek- type

AS ZERO AND AXL

We must find a Zero X also said human become like Axl

Hey, can you help me? - Axl said after crashing on the rocks in the fall. Zero gave a small laugh and helped him up and fix your back, they turned to look for X.

WHILE X ...

X was still in search kept thinking about those girls, especially the girl with white skin and purple hair.

TO BE CONTINUE…

WELL I HOPE YOU LIKED IT.


	5. Chapter 5 NEW FRIENDS

**CHAPTER 5 NEW FRIENDS**

The mane in June reached their school the next day thinking about the events of the previous day. After school, twilight decided to investigate the case but could not due to lack of information, while X spent the night camping in the woods. The next day, he continued to search for his friends and came to Canterlot high, he decided to look there. Within X I am looking but found his friends but could not find, leaving a teacher named Cheerilee mistook him for a new student and pulled the ears telling

-¡CASTIGADO BOY, IRAS 500 TIMES NOT TO WRITE should walk out of class!

I take it to an empty classroom where she sat and gave some leaves and sat down to watch; X finished in 5 minutes by leaving his intelligence surprised and took him to a classroom where they gave lessons in arithmetic, the professor said-If they resolve this operation fails go- chuckling. X raised his hand and said the operation in an instant, leaving him with his mouth open, although all taking him out on a stretcher. X saw if there were Zero or Axl but were not. While Twilight was still trying to unravel the mystery of X but was interrupted by Pinkie Pie and her friends she said 'Do not worry the answers came suddenly, as if Twiligh said Oh that guy come through that door. At that moment I walk out that door X leaving all, especially Twilight, surprised. X the he acknowledged but his vision was about the white girl with purple hair and made him a strange feeling waking him. What are you doing here? - All they said in unison. I look to my friends- said X and almost leave until Twilight stopped him and told him if he could ask a few questions. X I accept seeing no evil intentions. Asked everything about everything, X told them Mavericks of the hunters, Zero, Axl, Sigma and his adventures

They all were impressed with what they heard, Twilight Where did wonder who had created or what?

X replied that its creator was Dr. Thomas Light but knew nothing about him and the DR. Cain discovered in the ruins of a laboratory. Twilight asked if he could analyze and X agree. Twilight connect your helmet even put to a computer, he felt a little dizzy but soon recovered. All saw their planes were:

-Head: ULTRA SONIC SENSOR VOICE, ADVANCED INTELLIGENCE CHIP free will.

-BODY: TITANIUM ARMOR BLUE WITH harm reduction 93%.

-Arms: EQUIPPED WITH X-BUSTER (MEGA PLASMA BUSTER MARK 17.)

-Legs: BOOTS EQUIPPED WITH BUBBLES to withstand drops of over 7000 m, acceleration (optional).

INTERNAL -skeleton titanium alloy X.

They saw that there was a video, what they saw was this:

There was an elderly scientist who said:

MY NAME IS THOMAS LIGHT, if you're watching YOU HAVE DISCOVERED THIS IS MY BEST EXPERIMENT. HIS NAME IS Megaman X, is the first of a new generation of robots that can sense and have feelings as a human being. 30 APRPXIMADAMENTE take years to prove its reliability. DESGARCIADAMENTE not live to do that or see it grow in the world. GRABO WHY THIS MESSAGE FOR WHOM YOU DISCOVER, X HAS GREAT POTENTIAL RISKS AS WELL AS MECHOS, PLEASE DO NOT DISTURB THE CAPSULE until they have spent 30 years.

18 SEPTEMBER 1915

Twilight said-¡INCREIBLE! Has more than 100 years, the scientist is a super genius

Rarity fell in love some form of X he was very handsome and had saved. They asked if he had to spend the night and he said no, so I said Pinkie -Piyamada foot in my house all happily accepted. But out they were intercepted by a beetle-shaped robot was Kuwanger Boomerang. X prepared to defend them, but a light saber broke in half, X smiled because he knew who was this sword.

Zero was, who appeared in front ...

Well I hope you liked fanfic.


	6. Chapter 6 REUNION

**Chapter 6 Reunion**

Zero suddenly appeared along with Axl said

-X Finally found you Who are these girls?

They're my new friends said X.

As the girls turned their sight to Zero, falling in love instantly because he was very handsome.

That such I call this Zero- said extending his hand in greeting. But they came to see him more closely, he began to sweat nerves he had never been in contact with girls. That he appeared Axl with a horrible mask scaring all the girls.

-Ha ha ha ha ja- I started laughing. Zero Axl said you do not do these bromas-

-Zero Not hurt anyone-but said Axl

Take off that you do not see welfare sacándosela Zero said.

Axl directed her view at 6 and step mae something ...

He stared a moment Twiligh and it seemed the most beautiful creature in the world and felt a huge sense of joy just to see it.

she doted.

-Axl, Axl ...- she thought she heard that said

That face was transformed into the Zero and shuddered.

-Axl What happened to you - you said Zero- stood off and looking like an idiot.

Axl was ashamed and greet the girls, her hand trembled when I waved to Twiligh.

They were invited to a sleepover Pinkie Pie went home she told them to change and undress almost there, all said NO! red as tomato and told them to change in the locker room. They all went to sleep except X stared at the window.

Hello X - Rarity out suddenly said-What are you doing here?

Thinking- said X-this world is great but I miss my friends a little reploid

He you miss your friends but you get your friends and your friends we are now encouraging all- Rarity said.

X smiled and noticed her and that strange feeling did nothing but grow. The next day at school jurisdiction, the Director Celestia met the three and offered a scholarship for them to be there, they accepted to learn more about the world

X, Zero and Axl excelled in matters beating, she Twilight envy rather than adored as gods.

X, Zero and Axl spent more time with her new friends. One day Rarity accompany her boutique, she said

-'I'll show you my new line of dresses made for Photo Finish a celebrity.

When they arrived they saw, to her horror, that the gsto Oppalence Rarity, with its claws had ruined most of the dress ripping jewelry that had in it.

Rarity began to mourn, that, came Photo Finish that wanted to see the dress. Rarity distracted for a moment with a speech about fashion but she said

-Photo Finish this nuy busy so show me your clothes now or open my valuable time lost.

She entered the room where the clothes were and then a cry was heard. Rarity and imagine that you would say that was a bad designer, who would have no future and not bother her again. I go stammering apologies but what he saw could not believe it ..

His clothes were repaired and more beautiful than ever. Photo Finish approached him and said,

-Rarity These dresses are an absolute beauty, I would like to communicate with your parents to hire you as one of my designers.

Rarity almost fainted from excitement but held back until Photo Finish left. X came out of curtains and Rarity asked if he was the one who repair their dress. X said

-Yes, I Use my power called Crystal Hunter to create more gems, my DARK HOLD to have more time and your team Use seamstress.

Rarity of emotion excited hug and said,

Thank handsome long look to be a designer of Photo Finish and thanks to you I could get.

X estava also happy to hold him. That they looked into his eyes and almost joined their lips to kiss. But at that moment I entered Pinkie Pie and quickly flushed separated.

-ups¿interrupt something? Pinkie said foot off the amazement at what he had just seen.

I already told me X flushed voy-

Rarity dismissed watching it enamoradamente

'I think someone your sweetheart Pinkie said smiling

Rarity X was still looking as if he was going and weight corrresponderia. X wondered if this was what humans called love.


	7. Chapter 7 VILLANS AND SHADOWCOLTS

**Chapter 7 VILLANS AND SHADOWCOLTS**

Sigma Tirek and began working together as Tirek could not absorb magic alone. Sigma created a device that would increase the ability to absorb Tirek and was planning to conquer the whole world

'Soon I will be as powerful as it was- said its improved Tirek looking horns

'Really - Sigma said confused

Always thought if you really ...- Tirek

FLASHBACK Tirek

Scorpan long time ago my brother and I set eyes on these lands and magic but my brother became friends with these destestables and betraying Aabo, those damn moon Celestia and locked me here

But manages to escape and absorb a lot of magic and shut myself Celestia, moon and niece Candace celestia here. But that damn Twiligh sparkle and pinches and esquinklas of friends attacked me and beat me, returning to this awful place.

END OF FLASHBACK

Sigma said impressed -guau-

Now tell me yours said the calvito- Tirek holding back the urge to laugh

Sigma took offense and started

FLASHBACK SIGMA

Long ago dr cain began building Reploids, robots with the ability to think and act for itself, then aparecian evil robots attacking people were called mavericks. Then I found a zero a robot made for battle, fight and pass me the virus active all my power and decided to make the dream of every reploid A WORLD WITHOUT HUMAN WHERE ONLY DWELL Reploids then start the plan to achieve but X is a maverick hunter and zero, were filed and more commanding my mavericks forever destroy the expired and frutraron my plans again and again and now by the idiot Axl are impossible to overcome

END OF FLASHBACK

Tirek was stunned AT YOUR CRAZY IDEA Perose resisted the urge to laugh

\- WOW SAID THAT HARD old man

\- If this power but with pus achieve at last he laughed maiaticamente

Tirek looked at him face poker face and said,

\- Together we all pay for their actions-Tirek said smirking

Sigma coincided and said

Now we are going to test your new powers much absorption -

At that time a browser unconsciously passed what was apasr you

Tirek appeared from nowhere and horns absorbiendole active all his energy leaving him like an old man dying the unwary browser. I grew more powerful and could now use his dark powers.

Sigma just smiled and his mind began to hatch his plan ...

MEANWHILE IN HIGH Canterlot

X observed that the school was preparing for a kind of school Olympics and wondered what they were

They're games friendship- said Twilight

-What Are the games of friendship? - He said Axl suddenly appearing

Twilight -aaahh- was scared - scared me

\- Excuse baby did not want to scare you Axl said winking

Twilight blushed a little and said firm

\- The friendship games-

I'd like competir- they both said in unison

-Can Join here- said pulling out a book in which the two quickly signed up

That a big purple bus arrived and there fell girls and boys dressed in purple uniforms. Twilight approached them and said,

-Friends- Said approaching to embrace

-Hello twilight- said all hugging on spot

-How Fare - said Twilight

-Well friend what to you as you go? - Sugar coat said talking on all

That appeared and asked X

-Who are these girls? -

-They're my friends from glass PREP said Twilight

-Who is he - said Lemon zest listening music

-He's A Maverick Hunter X is said Twilight

What's a maverick Hunter said Indigo zap

We're an organization that is responsible for protecting the humans she said explaining

Sunny skeptical -JA meant it said Flare

Suddenly a bird frightened her this shot her buster turning it into fried chicken

Pass-ups think I said scratching his head X

All were left with their mouths open to see the scene, they were among astonished and frightened.

-WTF - Sugar said coat without closing the mouth

All told -Si-

Axl appeared from nowhere and saw the bag and girls comb cabelo is under a mischievous smile at them and dirigo

Hello nenas- said winking

Zero was in school when I heard a very loud lapo and that Axl appeared with a strong hand in the face

-Do not ask HAPPENED - he said angrily

Zero went and hid to spy behind the horse statue

-That little guy seriously believed that we would Sour sweet to conquistar- said after hitting Axl

X and Twilight were left with a drop of sweat on his neck to see despés so uncomfortable and somewhat comical scene that happened to pelorrojo gunman.

If you'll excuse me I'm going to the bathroom I have to quitanme the smell of silly - said Sugar coat

When Zero was appeared waving

-Hello my name Zero- said extending his hand to greet

Asombron girls first saw him and then came to see him up close and dropping the charming sighs. Zero began to sweat nerves because it had already happened twice and had some nerves.

That appeared a spider-Mechaniloid asustndo all. Zero pulled his knowledge and was diverting attacks, approached a dash and broke it in half before shooting to definitively destroy it.

The shadowcolts were astonished and came running and embraced Zero

-Thank you handsome saved our life- said Sunny Flare

Zero flushed got something to feel his hug and quickly spread

'It's nothing girls is only my duty as a maverick Hunter said, smiling nervously

-Sugar COAT wish I had been here he would have said Sour sweet gustado-

The results were:

-ZERO PRATICIPARA motocross TOGETHER AGAINST A RAINBOW DASH SUGAR COAT AND INDIGO ZAP

-AXL Participate in SKATING TOGETHER AGAINST A SUNNY RARITY FLARE AND LEMON ZEST

-X NEXT TO PARTICIPATE IN ARCHERY AGAINST TWILIGHT SOUR AND SWEET DIS FLEUR LEE

TO BE CONTINUE ...


	8. Chapter 8 LETS THE GAMES BEGIN

**Chapter 8 Let the Games Begin**

ARCHERY  
X prepares and saw that the bow and arrow, I was overjoyed because whether they know it very well handle the wise and learned and remembered  
FLASHBACK  
They were in the middle of a battle and X had run out of energy to use their X-buster and was being chased by a giant bird maverick, almost eats X . Then he saw wounded reploids went to attend to and one he gave his bow and arrow and then took confidence and X 2 shots felled the monstrous bird. Since then I began to practcar with these weapons and became an expert  
END OF FLASHBACK  
I went to meet competition and found Sour sweet chatting with fleur dis-read and said hello how are you? -. The girls retreated a bit scared and then x said it would not harm them.  
Are they good with the bow - and then wonder Sour sweet offended a little and said  
Of course, if we are good with the bow, idiot, are the best in equestria- said annoyed  
You're just a pathetic azulito apprentice only make enfrentandonos- said humbly read fleur dis angry  
as we shall see-that said x defiant  
The Celestia director, sub-director Candace Moon and Dean were as judges from their stands and began his speech.  
'Welcome to the celebration of the games amistd- said over the speaker celestia I think I speak for many who is one of the biggest events of these two Canterlot high schools and prep Crystal.  
-In A few moments to start will be given after the archery event skating and finally the motocross, archery Participants should aim at the target position to 3m of them said moon excited  
Now remember is not to win but have fun together- said Candace Animated  
The first began prep Sour sweet glass began to move swiftly leaving behind Twilight and giving all throw their arrows at a target in the center.  
Come Twilight you can! Axl was saying far WHHHOOOO¡-  
I tilight hear it and was glad that the quarrel and pointed and only gave a white  
-BRAVO! Axl screamed ARE THE better-  
Twilight smiled and blushed a bit  
Now it was the turn of X against fleur dis read, I started the race and pointed fleur dis read, giving three arrows to a single point  
X got a little nervous and started to shake. Sour sweet scoffed and said it was the worst and X was about to give up when Rarity said X Come what you can se¡ TRUST IN TI.  
X took strength and shot arrows through all the white in the center. Sour sweet like Fleur dis read stayed with mouth open looking defeat.  
'And Canterlot HIGH WINS EVENT Archery! THANK X¡- Moon Cry excited and jumping to the table but then realized what he did and got very flushed and smiling nervously  
X saw the shadowcolts retired sad and approached them and said, 'Because you are sad? It was a great game-. Why would we be happy? We lost and please forgive us for having said you were the worse Sour sweet discouraged and said with great sad face  
X -Win smiled and said is not important to win but accept his ability would surprise me, are very good, not everyone makes the arrows fall in a facility, REMEMBER THAT THE FAILURE OF SUCCESS MMMMM not much-LEARN. The shadowcolts is sorpredieron by the words of X and told us thanks esforremos friend and someday you superaremos- said jokingly and both breathed a sigh towards the charming when I did not see them.  
Far Rarity saw the scene and became very jealous that X will be with those girls while clenched fists really angry. Axl saw this and said, What's wrong? Rarity and grab that Axl's hand squeezing too hard causing him much pain  
What do you care? - Said a voice from beyond the grave  
Okay but squeeze Let me go my cute manito- Axl said a tear out  
Rarity said -Disculpame- even bother releasing Axl's hand which was dented by the force of Rarty Axl and I popped it into his mouth to relieve pain. In that Pinkie Pie Rarity approached and told his ear whispering.  
-These Jealous because you like X quires not be approached other girls would not Rarity? -. Rarity change incomodamentepor he is blushing furiously to what Pinkie doctor but had just walked away and calmed to start skating event.  
SKATING  
Now start skating event, riders must go 600 m is a total of 6 laps HAVE FUN AND WIN THE BEST! Remember that it is not important to win but Celestia DIVERTIRSE- said over the loudspeaker  
Axl said -Esteee luck girls-even nervous about the slap received hours before. Sunny Lemon zest flare and looked at him with indifference.  
Pinkie pie began counting-3 ... 2 ... 1 ... and shot his gun holidays  
He started the race and pulled. Sunny flare and zest Lemon took the lead, Rarity surpass esforaba for in that I saw Axl was showing off and bragging to everyone  
-Axl Tines do not presume that concentrarte- Rarity shouted.  
But everyone has to do, especially Twilight, the great Axl said arrogantly won the career-Axl  
Well not happen if you keep bragging and do not concentrate on the race-mind Rarity he said. At that point X began encouraging them to support them.  
Let RARITY YOUR can't- cry X. Rarity blushed and overjoyed and started to skate with more strength to keep. After 5 laps porfin were to the front when suddenly Lemon zest he broke one of the wheels of one of his skates. She began to lose, controlling flare Sunny Lemon zest try to help but had drifted far, I turned off the track and was bumping against the wall, while the crowd was worried what could happen. Axl saw the scene and for a moment doubt that he would lose but went at full speed using its function of dash to arrive just in time to save Lemon zest of a terrible shock, the subject's hand and led her to one side track.  
-Guaaaaauuuuu- Shouted the crowd.  
Are you okay? - Said Axl Lemon zest. Meanwhile Sunny flare and other students to carry acercaaban Lemon zest to the infirmary because he had hurt his ankle.  
I'm fine zest Lemon very flushed Axl take him by the hand said, Axl did not realize what was happening and did not care and left.  
Since the area of archery, Twilight Axl was furious, he was obviously jealous  
'My ever took my hand said angrily  
What did you say - said Fluttershy  
He added quickly Nothing, red as a tomato  
-Because setbacks declare skating event as empate- Celestia said over the loudspeaker  
MOTOCROSS  
Now we will race motocross- Celestia said over the loudspeaker  
Rainbow dash and Zero were preparing for the race Rainbow put on his helmet and told Zero -Choose and put on your helmet.  
'I do not need- Zero said, after a button clenched his helmet and a deep black colored moon was active and covered his face with Zero and only left her blond hair.  
Rainbow impresionada- -Guau- said I would like one.  
They left and went up to the starting platform, jumped on their bikes and drove out the competition  
Zero said - luck  
You'll need the boys and said annoyed Sugar coat he thought he was facing another boy Axl smug and arrogant.  
The traffic light placed in front began counting 3 ... 2 ... 1 ... GO kicking off the race.  
Zero and Rainbow Dash took the lead, the crowd was impressed with the way he ran his motorcycle Zero, not deviated, did not lose speed cornering and dodging obstacles with great agility. Even Indigo Sugar coat and zap impressed with his handling but not surrendered.  
Then a giant mechanical plant left the tirra and began to attack, Zero stopped short and began to fight with his sword. After 3 minutes and had cut almost all the vines, cut root now missing.  
Zero came and cut achievement but fell on the bike Sugar coat making it explode and sending it to fly very far. Zero realized his helmet off and not to hinder, revealing his face hermoaso, the girls began to yearn towards. Sugar coat fell and screamed for help, Zero managed to catch just in time. Sugart coat is tranquilio and the miradaencontrandose up with Zero's face, her fear change to crush. He began to sigh charmingly at him.  
Are you okay - even loading it said Zero. Sugart coat she almost whispered if I'm fine and I was so focused on Zero do not notice when her friends came to see if she was okay.  
Well I'm glad you're well-Zero he said smiling even charge it. Sugar coat of glad and got very red as a tomato.  
Zero began to lower it but as Sugar coat Zero did not want to let go of my ankle -Auch said feigning hurt me Could take me to the infirmary handsome - ended smiling  
-OK- Said Zero nervous and sweating, I carry in their arms to the infirmary.  
Her friends, including mane 6 observed the scene and exclaimed that zap Indigo -That suertuda-  
All turned to look at her and much blush.  
TO BE CONTINUE


	9. Chapter 9 ROCK

**Chapter 9 ROCK**

While Zero Sugar coat carrying in her arms, Axl watched the scene and began to laugh a lot and he knew that Zero will panic had some girls. When Zero Sugar coat left in the infirmary she did her best to not let go of the Zero achievement but before leaving loose and gave him a smile which made the girl fainted from excitement. Axl came up behind him and said, laughing

-go If you're a semental "barbie" - and gave him a friendly punch which caused enraged Zero

-YA I told you not call me that - fumed Zero

-You're bad with the girls - he laughed Axl

And he says Mr. always get punchs-. Axl is upset and his left cheek still hurt that much rubbed

That came the shadowcolts and Axl panicked and ran to hide them because he feared especially Sour sweet. Zero is acercron even looked at him with eyes of heart and sweet Sour said

Thank you for saving our lives, protecting us from these monsters and save our friend, we would not have happened if not eliminabas. You're very skilled and very strong

Zero was somewhat flattered and said nervously and walked away - AAAAAAAAA T-THANK Excuse me but I have to find my friends.

Okay - all told. When turned all Zero gave a deep sigh to the charming and I listen and Zero turned and gave him a smile

The girls were so excited that fainted. Axl came out of hiding and approached Zero

-You see? You're pathetic when you said you're good you stayed as aaaaaaa I do that said making silly gestures

Do it if you think your great thing- said Zero

Now really Axl in Action said that Axl and headed Lyra and Bon Bon quietly conversing about books was delivered into his hands

Hey babe - Axl said Lyra and did a sexy whistle. Lyra got angry and hit him with the book in the face knocking him to the ground, Axl face rubbed it hurt a lot but were incorporated, quickly and headed to Bon Bon

Hey girl, what will my apartment - Axl said leaning on a locker but all he got was a complete encyclopedia hitting him in the face

Axl fell to the ground and saw Zero was dying of laughter something rare in the

-go Go Axl saw in action 'said laughing nonstop watched as they threw in the face full global odyssey and a large encyclopedia

Axl was sore because he already had three girls hit in the face that day

Well LOST OF AXL- I cry upset

'Enough imitation of Romeo going by X - Zero said

X In those moments he was walking and meditating they did not realize where I was going

"Wow this world is fantastic but I can not stay back to my world, I worry that could have happened because I, Zero and Axl are the hardest to protect everyone. Good Sigma is no longer there but is in this world that mechaniloides explains why so many come and I have to stay here to protect the people of this world, especially to my new friends Rarity "

He came her image to mind and his thoughts were diverted but shook his head violently

"NO I'm thinking is ridiculous ?, I'm a robot and human but now she is in this world I am human just like her" a slap X "NO! DO I STOP THINKING MONKEY! She also she never would fix In Myself"

That's bumped into a door and fell to the ground. X looked up and saw that the door read music room, I got curious and entered without hesitation.

In several buts instruments saw the most striking were those on the left. There was a blue drums, guitar rock bright blue and red mango, an orange under a clear blue portable piano, tambourine and microphone

X came and saw the guitar and when he was about to touch it appeared Rainbow dash and Rarity

Hey what do you do - said Rainbow Dash

Excuse me just wanted truth said X embarrassed From whom are these instruments?

They are our proud instruentos- said Rainbow Dash

'Really Are a band or something -? I ask X

Sure we are the Rainbooms and the best- said Rarity

Look, I'll show incredible skill with Raibow he said guitar- picking his guitar

Axl appeared and approached and asked what was happening and said X

-Ranibow Dash will play the guitar-. Axl sat in a chair to watch the show

Rainbow dash began to play guitar quickly began to rise suddenly sprouted wings and started charging and electricity. The hunters could not believe what they were seeing, I finished the song Rainbow falling to sulo and making a rainbow explosion on impact generating great disorder in the salt as if a hurricane had passed.

Axl sat up and said that was amazing how did you do?

With my amazing ability with the guitar-Rainbow said dash proud of if I'll get the other members to play a bit of music do you want to see us?

Axl said course which follows

When Rainbow dash came, Rarity began to clean up the mess they had caused

I hate when you leave messy all- Rarity said annoyed

'I told you ayudo- X. Rarity blushed a bit to have it close and Axl he understood immediately what was happening

When X picked in portable piano, Rarity said

Thank you for helping me find my piano and this disorder-

Is it your piano - said X

If I touch it and she said Excellent-

Can you play a little? You do not have to if you do not want- said X

Sure I'll be Rarity said delightedly. I started playing and sounded fantastic and was the best when started its hybrid, transformation.

X was amazed and a little dumbfounded. Rarity finished his song notice that watched with open mouth and that the glad.

What did you think? - Ask Rarity

'Are you an angel - even dumbfounded said X

Rarity is glad and blushed a lot while his face had turned red in entirety

W-well I'll get to Rainbow and he said nervously too- slow even red as tomato and ran

X was left seeing it as silly and Axl gave a little blow himself to the head

-AXL Why did you hit? X furious and said a little sore

-For You wake up. Quiet love your secret is safe with me Axl said giving him a pat on the back

X I look worried because I knew it was mouth-loose

After an hour the rainbooms were gathered in the music room. The three hunters were standing spectators and Pinkie began to have 1..2..3 his drumsticks and started playing ..

[The Rainbooms]

We have to be always ready, and time seized.

We will now, if a big party,

Soon there will be a lot of fun.

I do not know (I do not) what will happen?

Only (only) that feel good.

Friends, if you have to turn on the lights and

A dance, because we have a great party

A dance, dance

A dance, because we have a great party

A dance, dance.

The girls comenzron its transformation to the guys asombrdos

[Twilight Sparkle]

If something was not as you expected.

[Pinkie Pie]

Laugh is not a crime not be bad.

[Rarity]

Do it because you're very original.

[Rainbow Dash]

If you do so good, it makes me laugh

[The Rainbooms]

We have to be always ready and time must be seized

We will now, if a big party,

Soon there will be a lot of fun.

I do not know (I do not) what will happen?

Only (only) that feel good

Friends, if you have to turn on the lights and

A dance, because we have a great party

A dance, dance

A dance, because we have a great party

A dance, dance

A dance, because we have a great party

A dance, dance

A dance, because we have a great party

To dance,

to dance to dance, because we have a great party ...

The boys stood up and started clapping

-Asombroso- Said astonished Zero

-Hey We also played Axl said MUSIC-

'You really - Twilight and the others said

-¡AXL¡- Shouted X and Zero upset

Well if we touch and even invented a song- said Zero nervous

Wow Could you touch her? - Fluttershy said

It's not yet perfected some things and lacks polish chewing X said very nervous

Come play please- Rarity told X

X accept and pulled out a capsule with a button, pressed the button and throw the capsule away and this release a white homo dissipated revealed that a team of music that was a battery colo marine blue with a blue A engraved in the center, two a light rock guitars and X-shaped silver and a handle was red and the other in the form of Z was blue with golden handle.

Wow these instruments are asombrosos- Rainbow said with his mouth open

The hunters grabbed their instruments and X said 'This song is called LIGHT and began playing LUNA-

[ZERO]

Oh Sun, source of my imagination,  
I am a child of this world, no doubt  
explore your way I made it  
I could almost reach disappearing  
I invested time will not change it  
with love, with work, I'll get  
even if I get older, I will not give up  
sighs, day, time is not over yet ...  
Oh Moonlight, answer me please  
tonight just ask your approval  
that all that matters in life is  
how, how much and why you lived.

[X]  
I close my eyes and I'm thinking  
on the way to survive.  
Imagining with little skill  
I explore my disposal.

When I approach I see that departs  
When I take it away again.  
If little lacking, it is endless  
and another day has passed ...

And that part of me be empty  
mixed with my helplessness and faith  
I will open my window and I'll throw it, I know ...

Moonlight and here I want to find  
Brightness that you have what I have to do?  
Moonlight'm here let me know  
the brightness that you give, that great light of your being.

And I know that I do my best  
I know everything not fall.  
It is my consolation everything I did  
but still I worry

From that whisper that I hear at night  
laughter of children are now longer  
I am receiving with suspense and fear.

Moonlight and here I want to find  
Brightness that you have what I have to do?  
Moonlight'm here let me know  
the brightness that you give, that great light of your being

[AXL]  
Oh Sun, source of my imagination  
I am a child of this world, no doubt  
explore your way I made it  
I could almost reach disappearing  
I invested time will not change it  
with love, with work, I'll get  
even if I get older, I will not give up  
sighs, day, time is not over yet ...

Shadow X donned his armor and his guitar turned black with gold lines and continuous playing

[X]

The moon tonight is not listed  
I find myself alone in the dark,  
and I cry to heaven clutching her leave ...

[ZERO]  
Oh Sun, source of my imagination  
I am a child of this world, no doubt  
explore your way I made it  
I could almost reach disappearing ...

[ALL]  
Moonlight and here I want to find  
Brightness that you have what I have to do?  
Moonlight'm here let me know  
the brightness that you give, that great light of your being ...

They made one amazing guitar to finish. The rainbows were left with their mouths open but immediately ran towards them screaming like excited fans and told them all the while they were incredible. Rainbow dash approached excited and could hardly talk

You guys are AMAZING I bow to you-said excitedly and leaning

Meanwhile approached told Rarity

Wow you have armor prettier look like a ninja and said excitedly sing incredibly

Your also sing very beautiful you seemed an angel said X

Rarity blushed and said,

W-well I only sing a Lines- said nerviosionada

But no matter was the most beautiful thing escuche- said X smiling

Rarity almost fainted from the impression and was very flushed and shaking slightly. X removed his helmet to reveal his brown hair and beautiful face before her. She fainted at the sight and X grabbed her waist before she hit the floor. X carried her to a chair, moving away Rarity opened one eye and from inhuman efforts to contain his joy that the loaded X

TO BE CONTINUE...

Well I hope you liked AND WE GIVE THE SONG SEEK ROCKMANATION moonlight on YOUTUBE AND YOU WILL LIKE THIS IS AS IS AS FANFIC


End file.
